I Chose To Be Lucky
by korel.c
Summary: If Puck and Kurt were the ones to sing Lucky, instead. Part 1: This is what happens when you hit on a straight guy; a deconstruction of Puckurt. Part 2: Puckurt cuteness. Oh, and the Glee club's reactions. Puck/Kurt, fluff. AU. Spoilers for "Duets".
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Basically, half a deconstruction of Puck/Kurt with slightly more sympathetic Puck (_this _is what happens when you go all out on a straight guy) and a slightly less calculative/more vulnerable/more fruit-cakey Kurt, and then pure out-and-out Puckurt shipping. Not mine; all muse-inspired. I just be her hands. For typing. This malformed prologue is both the prologue to both of their fics, and technically would have happened exactly the same for both. Spoilers for "Duets", and up to Season 2 (but kind of, not really. Since this basically a resetting.)

...Moo...get caught up, quickly. I want your opinion on this. Museling, you've already read it.

* * *

**I Chose To Be Lucky

* * *

  
**

"For duets," Mr Schue said, looking around at them all seriously, "I'm going to pick your names out of a hat, and then you're going to have a week together to make your song ready for performance ready. Alright! Get going! And remember...the winner gets a free night at Breadstix!"

"Artie-Mercedes."

"Mike-Brittany."

"Finn-Santana."

"Puck-...Kurt?"

Kurt swivelled in his seat, still cross-legged, and bestowed a grand smile on Puck. He flapped a hand at Puck, and blew him a small kiss. Puck smiled back, nervously, but quickly dropped the smile. Happily dreaming about what song he could sing with Puck, he ignored the rest of the pairings. And oh, a night out with him at Breadstix. It would be fabulous beyond belief.

In the front row, Puck shuddered and put his head in his hands. This week was going to suck, wasn't it?

* * *

"Hey, Puck, we should meet up after glee so we can discuss what song we'll be singing."

Puck leaned against the door lintel and rubbed at his face. "Why don't you just say what you want me to do, and I'll learn it, and we'll sing it a couple of times, and it'll be good? I mean, I like Breadstix and all, but I'm not going to date you, Hummel. And it will clearly be a date." Hummel may be cool now, but he wasn't that cool.

"No, no, no," Kurt said. "See, I was thinking..."

* * *

"We're going to do WHAT?"


	2. Part 1

**A/N: **Is it a songfic? No. Am I going to be quoting the entire song at you? No. Well, kind of. What if it's for a purpose? Then, probably, yes. Are they in italics? Hell no. In this part, Puck is pretty much straight. Kurt comes on..._way _too strong. About the normal content of any unreasonable Puckurt fic, though. And...awkwardness ensues.

* * *

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

"Who's next? Right - Puck? Alright, you and Kurt, get up here. What's your song?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, and looked at Puck, who was carrying his guitar and looking somewhat nervous.

"We're doing Lucky."

Sam covered his face in his hand, and Quinn patted him on the back. "Should've done that-should've done that..."

Kurt positioned himself behind Puck and stretched his hand out over the neck of the guitar. Puck looked even more uncomfortable. He started playing anyway.

"...Do you hear me, I'm talking to you," Puck said, looking out at the audience and determinedly away from Kurt.

"Across the water, across the deep, blue," Puck sang, leaning away as Kurt tried to scoot in a little closer. Kurt smiled at him. Puck didn't smile back.

"Ocean, under the open sky, oh my, babyI'mtr-tr-trying," he forced out, stumbling over the last word. Kurt tilted his head to the side and took in a deep breath.

"Boy, I hear you, in my dreams-" Kurt batted his eyelashes at Puck. Puck shuddered.

Mercedes sighed a deep and low breath. "Boy, you coming on far, far too strong for Puck. It's not going to work, no matter how much you want it. And I know you do."

"I feel you whisper, across the sea," Kurt put his hand on Puck's shoulder. Puck left it there, but bit his lip and stared forward.

Artie cringed and grabbed his head. It was just painful to see it happen.

"I keep you with me, in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard-"

When Puck swung into the chorus, he mumbled it very, very softly. Kurt easily dominated him, singing loudly over him. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend-"

Finn winced, tangled his fingers with Rachel, and gripped her tightly. Rachel looked up at him sadly.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh," Kurt blasted, overpowering Puck's embarrassed, unclear singing by several exponential notches. He sneaked a hand down into Puck's pocket. Puck straightened, and pulled Kurt's hand out of his pants.

Brittany leaned over to put her mouth next to Santana's ear. "Is this getting you wet, too?"

Santana raised an eyebrow and grimaced. "No, this is just painful."

Tina rubbed at her eyes, careful about her makeup. "I'm not crying," she whispered to Mike. "It's just that...it's so horrible."

Mike shrugged and nodded, giving his girlfriend a thumbs up.

Mr Schuester closed his eyes and hummed, tapping his foot along to the music.

Sam leaned over to Quinn. "Pinch me," he said. "I've got to make sure this isn't some kind of nightmare. ...Ow!"

"Don't worry," Quinn said, forcing a smile, "This nightmare is real. I'm with you on this one, and I wish I wasn't."

Sam clasped her hand with his. "At least you're with me. That makes it better." Quinn looked as if she wanted to pull away, but didn't, instead squeezing his hand tighter as they continued to watch it.

"They don't-"

"They don't know how long it takes," Puck muttered in a monotone. Kurt drove right over him when he began singing.

"Every time-"

"Every time we say goodbye, Iwishwehadonemorekiss," Puck mumbled quickly in order to get it out of the way.

Kurt pouted at him and kissed him on the cheek. Puck grimaced and used his free hand to wipe it off.

"I think I need to change my underwear," Brittany said, looking down in sadness.

Santana patted her knee absent-mindedly. "I think I need to change mine, too. Out of sheer horror."

"We can change our underwear together?"

"...Sure, why not."

"I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will-"

Mr Schuester hummed harder.

As Kurt swung into the chorus again (Puck having dropped out almost entirely, not that Kurt noticed) Mercedes looked down and bit her lip, shaking her head. "This is embarrassing."

"Agreed," Santana said from below her. "It's embarrassing to us, too, to have to put up with this."

"...I'll put a flower, in your hair," Puck forced out through his teeth, taking steps away from Kurt. Kurt bounced and clapped and looked excited. Puck sidled away further.  
Mercedes winced and bit her lip. Quinn winced and squeezed Sam's hand tighter, leaning against his shoulder. Sam smiled softly and stroked her hair.

"You're only getting away with that because this is so horrible, got it?"

"Yep," Sam said. "Got it." He nodded enthusiastically until Quinn made him stop.

"Though the breezes, through the trees, are so pretty, you're all I see-" Kurt sang, and fluttered his hand at Puck. Puck backed away farther. Luckily there was another guitarist, who picked up Puck's slack, because he wasn't even strumming any longer.

"As the world keeps spinning round..." Kurt, grinning, tapped his hip against Puck. Puck did an angular hip-bump, knocking Kurt off-balance. He did it again, looking completely uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Finn scratched the back of his neck and tapped his foot. It felt...wrong. It just felt...wrong.

"Ooh," Brittany said, rubbing her legs together.

Artie closed his eyes and thought of better things. Like Sam and Quinn's upcoming duet. Hell, even Rachel and Finn's, disguised as they were in priests' outfits. Anything. ANYTHING.

"Hold me, right here, right now-"

"It's like watching a slow, derailing, trainwreck," Mike said, making gestures with his hands. Tina began to watch Mike instead. He was both better looking and less uncomfortable than what was going on below. Mike, on the other hand, wasn't even pretending not to stare. "...You just can't. Look. Away."

"Lucky we're in love in every way-"

Finn scratched his arm, almost brutally. Rachel took his wrist and placed his hand in hers, whereupon his grip tightened and he stiffened in his chair. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and squared his jaw, determined to watch this until the bitter end. Rachel hadn't the heart to tell him that he looked more like he was constipated.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh," Kurt finished. Puck breathed a sigh of relief, and took off the guitar, almost running to his seat. Kurt smiled, and bounced upward to take his chair. Mr Schuester went up to the front. Claps were...scattered.

"Alright," Mr Schuester said. "That was a...unique performance. But, Kurt, duets are about both people, not just one. Next time, make sure that Puck is just as involved in whatever you choose to do, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and blew Puck a kiss.

Puck shuddered.

Finn leaned away from Kurt, subtly.


	3. Part 2

**A/N: **And...Part 2. Fluffity fluffity fluffity fluff! Fluff fluff fluff and more fluff. Puck/Kurt, non-awkward shippishness. _That said_, the rest of the Glee club's reactions... the similarities between the two parts, if any, are quite intentional, of course.

* * *

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

"Who's next? Right - Puck? Alright, you and Kurt, get up here. What's your song?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, and looked at Puck, who was carrying his guitar and looking somewhat nervous. Kurt brushed his hand over Puck's back, and Puck smiled at him.

"We're doing Lucky."

Sam covered his face in his hand, and Quinn patted him on the back. "Should've done that-should've done that..."

Kurt positioned himself behind Puck and stretched his hand out over the neck of the guitar. Puck leaned into Kurt, smiling softly. He started playing, strumming the muffled strings.

"...Do you hear me, I'm talking to you," Puck said, matching Kurt's gaze and smiling.

Finn looked as though he'd bitten into a watermelon and found charcoal. His 'What the-' expression made Kurt giggle inside. But Puck was singing, so he was definitely going to listen.

"-Across the water, across the deep, blue," Puck said, and Kurt smiled at him, resting his head on Puck's broad shoulder.

Last Monday, Kurt had run into Puck at the mall. Puck was standing in the arcade, determinedly mowing down enemy after enemy with one of the laser guns. Kurt tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jerk his shot upward and die.

"Goddamn it," Puck said, slamming his fist against the console. "Who-" he turned. "You."

"Me," Kurt said. "I think we should go over our song."

Puck sighed. "Alright. Air hockey?"

"Sure?" Kurt shrugged. Puck smiled at him weakly, and plunked coins into the slot.

Staring at Puck through the dividing glass, Kurt had laughed and gestured for him to go first.

"Hey..." he said, "Does it weird you out to be hitting a puck back and forth?"

"I think of it as banging a puck," Puck said, "And then it's all okay."

Kurt laughed. "Your line."

"-Do you hear me, I'm talkin' to you," Puck sang softly, darting glances up at him. "Across the airhockeytable-across the-"

"Across the water, Puck!"

"But we're playing air hockey, so it makes perfect sense for me to sing that."

Puck slammed the puck home and cheered, his lifting his arms high above his head. Kurt smirked and rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head to one side and watching Puck cheer. Then he got his game face on.

"-Ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying-"

Sung back into reality, Kurt sucked in a breath and changed the chords without even thinking about it.

Kurt hadn't known how to play the guitar, but Puck had put his hands on his, manipulating the chords until he did; truth was, Kurt had memorized how Puck had kept his hand on his, rather than the position of the fingers on the frets.

"Boy, I hear you, in my dreams," Kurt sang to Puck, crooning it up close to his ear, and snaking a hand down to wrap around Puck's waist.

Mercedes had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I feel you whisper, across the sea-" Kurt tickled Puck's side, caressing it with his fingers, and Puck jumped, snapping his eyes back toward the audience, away from Kurt. Kurt pouted and leaned into him.

Artie stared back at Puck and Kurt. He took off his glasses, tapped at them impatiently, breathed on it and cleaned off the steam, and put it back on. His brow furrowed again. "It...still...doesn't...make...sense," he whispered.

"I keep you with me, in my heart," Kurt smiled at Puck, gently. "It makes things ea-sier, when life gets hard." He leaned his head on Puck's shoulder, and pressed himself into Puck's side.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend-"

Finn tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "When did they-when did they become best friends?" he said, stumbling over each word. "Did you know anything about this?"

Rachel shrugged. "At least they're getting along now. Co-operation is essential for good teamwork, which is required for us to win Nationals."

Finn darted his eyes from side to side. "It's still weird."

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh," Kurt and Puck sang, Kurt rotating until he could lean back and put his head on Puck's shoulder, tilting his gaze upward until he eyed the ceiling. Still singing 'ooh' and strumming, Puck leaned down and moved until his lips were directly over Kurt's.

Brittany put her mouth next to Santana's ear. "Hey...is this getting you wet, too?"

Santana raised an eyebrow.

Tina rubbed at her eyes, not caring that she smudged her makeup. She rubbed at her eyes again. Mike shrugged and nodded, giving Puck and Kurt a thumbs up that he quickly hid.

Mr Schuester closed his eyes and hummed along to the music, tapping his foot.

Sam leaned over to whisper into Quinn's ear. "Pinch me. I have to make sure I'm not dreaming. ...Ow!"

"Hard enough?" Quinn whispered back, and smiled serenely. Sam rubbed at his arm.

Their lips were getting closer. So close, their lips were almost touching -

Kurt ducked out from under Puck and swirled away, moving to stand next to the drummer. Puck eyed him from where he stood, still strumming. "They don't-" Kurt began.

"Bollywood!" Rachel blurted out, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"They don't know how long it takes," Puck echoed him, gazing at him longingly, while his eyes danced with merriment.

There was a massive release of breath from the audience, and Puck smirked.

"-Waiting for a love like this," they sang, and Kurt mouthed 'forever' at Puck quickly. He began to walk back to Puck, each step sure and his eyes locked directly on Puck's.

"Every-" Kurt started again, soaring.

"Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one. more. kiss," Puck formed the words in his mouth, smirking.

"I think I need to change my underwear," Brittany said, looking down with a worried look.  
Santana patted her knee absent-mindedly.

"I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will..." Kurt slipped back into place, repositioning his fingers on the frets. Puck slipped an arm around him and pulled Kurt into himself, closing his eyes in bliss.

Mr Schuester hummed harder.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend-"

As they swung into the chorus again, Mercedes fanned herself quickly. Artie shook his head repeatedly, trying again and again to make what he was seeing match up with his reality.

"-And so I'm sailing, through the sea-" Puck sang, drawing back from Kurt. Just a step, or two. Kurt swayed to the music, swinging his head from side to side.

"To an island, where we'll meet," he draped himself over Puck, tangling his hand with Puck's. Puck disentangled his hand quickly.

"Hear the music, feel the air," Puck crooned, and brought his free hand up to trace the line of Kurt's jaw, cupping his face.

"I'll put a flower - in your hair," Puck said, and ran his hand through Kurt's hair, parting it for him. Kurt couldn't seem to fight his grin and he bounced on the tips of his toes, his eyes bright and twinkling.

Mercedes gasped and put a hand to her heart. Quinn bit her lip and ran a hand through her own hair. Sam caught her hand and clasped her hand into his. She pulled away instantly, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. Sam made haste to look suitably chastened.

"Though the breezes, through the trees, are so pretty, you're all I see-" Kurt kept his gaze on Puck, squeezing into his side, looking up at him from under his shoulder.

Finn scratched the back of his neck and tapped his foot. It felt...wrong. It just felt...wrong.

"Ooh," Brittany said, rubbing her legs together.

"This doesn't even make...any...sense," Artie muttered, scratching his head and blinking quickly, but seemingly unable to look away.

Mike wasn't even pretending not to stare.

"As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here, right now-" Kurt sang, and the air almost crackled with an unfamiliar tension.

Finn scratched his arm, almost brutally. Rachel took his wrist and placed his hand in hers, whereupon his grip tightened and he stiffened in his chair.

Puck and Kurt separated in an instant and snapped their heads back up, facing the audience directly and matching their gazes, with a completely serious expression.

"-Lucky I'm in love with my best friend-" Kurt sang, with absolutely zero expression. Puck sang it with no tone, managing to sound like he was monotoning the entire chorus.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh," they finished, and bowed. Kurt stalked back up to the back of the seats, and Puck placed his guitar at the side before sitting down. They looked straight ahead, and not at each other. Claps were...scattered. Brittany was clapping the most enthusiastically out of all of them, though.

Mr. Schuester got up, and clapped his hands in front of them all. "Well, thank you, Kurt, Puck, for a wonderful performance. I'm glad to see that you two have learned to work together very well!"

Kurt blew Puck a kiss.

Puck mimed receiving it and putting it to his lips.

Finn shuddered, and leaned away subtly.


End file.
